If Only You Knew
by JustTash34
Summary: SML Fanfic (Cody x Junior) so its Valentines and Cody wants to be Juinors Valentine this year but with his reputation of being weird, It seems impossible but he tries anyways, But will it work out? What happens After that? Will Junior love him back or will he never learn? (Story is Finished) {2019 Edit:This is old as fuck, Sorry if therr are any spelling errors and i will remake}!
1. chapter 1

Juinor and his friends where are watching Doofy the Dragon and as always he kills himself, Juinor laughed at this yet Cody and Joseph gave him weird looks, "Dude how do you even find this funny," Joseph said, Juinor gave him a snarty remark "i dunno how is your mom oh wait she is dead" Joseph frowned, "well at least my mom ain't a pig" Junior and Joseph lauged at that joke and chatting "savage" over and over, Cody was obviously bothered by this. "Guys what does a pig have to do with my mom she isn't fa-" before he could finish his setence Junior intorupted him saying Guys Guys Doofy is back on. They all looked at the tv seeing its an announcement "Alrighty kids tomorrow its a Doofy Valentines Special so ya love birds, grab a special someone and take a picture and send it to Doofy so watch your picture in the new special Doofy the Dragon" Juinor yelled in delight "Guys a new Doofy episode an new Doofy episode" "But its a valentine special" Joseph reminded him "so?" "so Who is gonna be your Valentine and mine and Cody?" Joseph asked, he had a point none of them had their official dates and even though it may seem it didn't matter to others kids are doing it so juinor wanted to look better than all the kids who watch it. "well my valentine is ken" Cody reminded them. Junior and Joseph groaned annoyingly, "God dammit Cody he is a a Doll!!!" "Cody dont you have at least a real human being to date" Juinor scolled at him"well i date..someone i know but, they will just say no". Joseph insulted "Yea cuz you are gay and weird" "true true" Juinor agreed. Cody knew this "someone" well one of his friends would not be his valentine, his reputation of being gay, dateing a doll, having weird parents and his medication make him unlikable.

"Well guys its getting late you should go home guys im tired" Juinor yawning at the middle of his setence. Junior said goodbye to them, Joseph went to his new home when Junior gave him money to stay in for a while, yet his mother remains dead. Cody went to his house with Ken he was silent, thinking about his crush, yes Ken is his boyfriend and will always be his boyfriend but Cody has been with other hunky dolls and ken didn't mind. When he arrived home his mother came in and yelled "Hey Codykins guess what say is it tomorrow" Cody sighed he knew his parents made up jewish holidays "what mom.." "Is Vall Times Day, were we worship Vall the love god of jews and make great fish soup" "Mom where the fuck you even get this idea" "Whatever could you mean" "ugh never mind im gonna spend Valentines with my friends" "is it that one Friend you like" he sighed agian "yes mom" "aw how sweet so your dateing" "No . geez, Ken is gonna be my valentine i told you that" "ok Codykins, im gonna be here with your father Worshipping Vall god of love" Cody went to his room and he layed down with Ken by his side "Ken you wont get mad if i started haveing feelings for another would you" Obviously Ken cant talk but to Cody he is talking to him. "well, its just him i promise" "Heh thanks for understanding Ken...Do you think i have a chance with im" i know he is rude, stupid,annoying but .. i dunno i like him ok, its been a while but these feelings kept gowing, also he doesn't like me, the chances are slim" You..You Really think so?" Ken turned his head to see Cody, ...ok moving on "You are right i am the man no, guy can resist my charm, my hunkyness no matter who they are, i do have a chance thanks" He kissed Ken on the lips and snuggled close to him, "Juinor will like me, and tomorrow will be that day" he said as he fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day Juinor was waiting for his friends. It was 1:56 Doofy was going to air at 6:00. Of course Junior didn't have a girlfriend but he didn't want to look lame, so when his friends left he paid a girl in his class to be his pretend girlfriend

He heard a knock at the door it was his friends as always. When he opened the door he only saw Joseph with his ex (in the episode Toads girlfriend) . "Wait Joseph didn't she dump you or something?" "Well yea but on valentines day she comes back for the 'gifts' even tho im poor as fuck" She didn't talk alot but she was cool, "So where is your girlfriend Junior?" "Well she isn't here yet but i can promise she will, she is the hottest and sexiest girl unlike your b-" before he could finish his setence Chef PeePee called him

"JUNIOR" "what do you want" he said in a rather rude manner. Juinor said to himself. "Junior your dad said i need to take you brats to the store. "The store yaaaayy" they all cheered in joy and Joseph's ex still reminded oddly silent. "Aah shut up you brats before i- wait where is Cody?" Chef Pee Pee questioned. Even though Joseph and Juinor didn't like Cody, it would be boring to not make fun of someone. "he is probably in his house i guess" Juinor grumbled, as he said that Cody came running to his house and it looked like he was tired of running.

"Am I late guys". "Eh kinda, but you came just in time for Chef Pee Pee take us to the store" Joseph told him. "wait the store why do you need to go to the store" Cody asked. Chef Pee Pee explained almost in a mad tone "ugh Bowser wants a Charleyy and Friends card for Charleyy and he told me to take you guys to take you to the store" "ok? also Joseph i can see you got a date" Cody Questioned agian "well kinda she is my ex" "And Juinor?" "she will be here i know it i pai- er i mean i asked and she said yes" Cody rolled his eyes, he knew he was lying about the asking her out part, but today he but those negative feelings aside so he can finally get Juinor to fall for him .

After all they went into Chef PeePee's car, it took a while to get to the store but they got there. They all separated into differentn aisles after Chef PeePee told them to stay together, he just ignored the brats and went to get cards for bowser and himself, he plans to send a card to his family. Meanwhile Cody got ken out and started talking to him agian.

"Today is the day Ken wish me luck babe" he kissed ken and he put him on his shoulders as usual. He went to find Junior who was trying to get the valentine sweets, he walked up to him trying to act normal as usual. "Soo Junior what candy are you going to get?". "Why the do you wanna know?" "oh cuz i wanted to share some candy if you did get any" "no way you get your own candy"

He knew Junior was going to act like this so he decided to do something else. "Well i got 40$ and im gonna buy a big bag of skittles", "i dont like skittles they are gay as fuck" "well i was also going to buy a huge bag of um,..." he looked around trying to see what candy he could pretend to buy, then he spotted a bag of kisses. "-a huge bag of kisses and its all going to be mine and i would give you some but obviously you didn't want to shar any of your candy so-" Cody stopped talking when he realized Junior wasn't in the candy aisle no more.

Cody saw him at the aisle for toys. "Junior you can borrow my money if you want" Juinor looked at him smiled but then he frowned and looked away, "what? what did i do" "well i remember when you did something like that and you just tricked me for your...penies enlargement..." in his head he facepalm himself well shit.. "well you where a jerk that day i was trying to be nice too but yoh refused my help im sorry but-" Juinor was gone agian, Cody looked for him and he found him on the card aisle with Chef PeePee.

"Junior Juinor" Juinor saw Cody approach to him, he frowned and started to look for some Thomas Train Card. "Hey Juinor i made my own Valentine card wanna see" Cody smiled, but Junior had an annoyed lookon his face "i rather not" "but its cool look look" Cody got the card out and its just a pic of a hunky guy with a photoshopped face of himself on the guy, the dude was naked but the roses covered his genital area. "?...wha-" "pretty hot right" "Cody what the fuck is this" "its me being hunky" "ugh! thats not you and this is just weird" "no its really me" Juinor just simply sighed and walked away for he has forgotten about the Thomas Train Card.

"What was that all about?" Chef PeePee asked "Nothing i was trying to show Junior own Valentines card" Chef PeePee looked at Cody's card and cringed his face. "ew Cody you a kid what the hell is this!" "ITS ME DUH.. **sigh** im just trying to get Juinor's attention" Chef Pee Pee was confused, "and where you trying to get his attention??" "well..because...i may sorta kinda like him in a romantic way"

"...you are weird" "And how is that weird!?" "Because one Juinor isn't gay and two you are his friend" "Well first of he could be gay who knows and secondly any friends can be a couple have you seen Disney movies!" "Ugh whatever im going to wait in the cheak out" Chef Pee Pee was about to leave until Cody asked a question "Hey Chef Pee Pee beforw you go i have a question" Chef PeePee was tired of hearing Cody weird things "WHAT WHAT WHAAAT" "um..how can i get him to fall for me..."

Chef Pee Pee cringed "And why do you ask me?" "well you been living with Bowser and Juinor so yoh may know what Junior wants most" He sighed Cody is just a kid why is he talking about love at his age..but then agian his mother raped him..he Sighed "Look kid i cant help you ok all i can tell you is Junior is a brat and a jerk so your chances are low, seriously what do you see in him?" Cody has thought about this and he knows ...he always knew the awnser to that question

"Well yea he is a jerk, and mean ans selfish and yea i hate him for it, but i always know he has that soft side where he cares for his friends..family and people who are close to him, sure its small but i know its there..and thats what i love..." Chef Pee Pee then gave a rude response "You are wierd...but mostly gay as fuck" and he walked with the Charleyy and Friends card in his hads and heads to the cheak out

Cody sighed, he wondered if today is that day...is he lying to himself, does Juinor even have small small affections for him..does he care...Cody looked down doubting that he may not have Juinor...but he remembered what ken said to him last night ..sometimes people who hate you may love you..its just hidden, Cody looked at the Valentines card he got one and he also grabbed a small gift for Junior..he also got candy for himself, he walked to the Cheak out and saw everyone had something. Chef PeePee has his Crads, Junior had a toy train, Joseph and his ex got Jolly Ranchers and a small toy.

They all got in the car and Cody wrote on his card when Junior was Busy talking to Joseph..he is hoping that Junior would like this card, he hugged his Ken doll and smiled. Probably today is the day


	3. Chapter 3

They where at home it was 4:55 so it was still early till 6:00. Juinor and his friends decided to play. As Usual Juinor wanted to playThomas

but since he doesn't let anyone play basketball. "Ok Dudes since this is my Basketball my ex and i will be first" Joseph said but his ex was watching tv so he did the first shot and got a point. it was Juinor's turn, the threw the ball but end up breaking the lamp when it fell downstairs. "JUINOR WHAT THE FUCK I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY BASKETBALL HERE" Chef PeePee yelled

"Sorry Chef PeePee" "Juinor said, he grabbed the ball and handed it to Cody for it was his turn. He tried to act cool and get a shot so he would impess his friends, especially Juinor. So he tried to throw it at the basket but it only went inches way from him and it fell down the stairs. "um...ok lets stop playing basketball its getting lame" Joseph said "Wha- you just said that so you can win!" Cody yelled at Joseph "No you kinda made it lame Cody" was Juinor defending Joseph

"Juinor you also didn't get a point so why are you defending him!" "well at least i broke somethig so i did get a ppoint" "How is that Good!!??" "Hey ITS MY HOME MY RULES" this went of for a while till they all decided to watch tv.

It was 5:30 only 30 minutes left till Doofy the Dragon is on. They decided to eat before its on. Joseph already sent his pic to Doofy, But Junior _girlfriend_ didnt show up, and Cody sent his pic to Doofy so it made Ken more comfortable when Cody is going for Junior. Though Ken afriadly has his doupts.

Chef PeePee just spaghetti tacos ((get the reference)) each had two tacos. Josephs ex didn't want to eat however, why was she silent? why is she...boring? Cody ate all of his tacos, he even supposedly shared with Ken. Juinor ate only one taco, he is saveing the other one for his 'girlfriend'. Juinor didn't understand why she didn't came. He gave her 20$ to come 20$!!!! Juinor sighed and and rested his head on the table.

"Juinor you ok dude" Joseph said in consern. "Oh nothing..just waiting for my girlfriend ha..." Junior said that last setence with a low laugh as if he was disappointed or upset. Cody noticed this too, he knows Juinor actually didn't have a girlfriend but he still felt a small amount of pity for him. This could be his chance.

"Juinor did you got stood up" Cody asked, Juinor gave him an angry glare. "N-No she is p-probably late thats all...why do care?! "well you just looked a bit down ans i thought mabey yo-" he was interrupted when Chef Pee Pee came to tell them "Hey guys Doofy is on in 5 minutes

"FIVE MINUTES!" Juinor ran upstairs to go on the couch and see Doofy. The rest of the gang followed him. After they all left Chef PeePee got a bit angry, "AREN'T YOU KIDS GOING TO CLEAN UP, GOD FUCKING DAMMIT" He picked up the plates and cups, and went into the kitchen to wash them.

The kids sat on the couch, waiting for it to come on. Cody got some candy to eat while watching and Joseph and his ex had a juice box. A few minutes passed and Doofy was on. Juinor was exited too see the episode special.

"Hey kids im Doofy the Dragon and today i will tell you how my wife fucking left me." Doofy got out some pics that couples sent him "unlike me kids you guys have your wife/girlfriend and or boyfriend." He showed some cards on tv and then threw them on the ground "You all should be happy that tgey didn't leave ya and if they did just remember, to go kill yourself ok" Then the story started on how Doofy's Wife left him.

Cody wasn't watching tv, he was trying to think of a way for Junior to like him, He could try tommorow but he was desperate. So he scooted closer to Juinor. Juinor looked at him and he moved away from Cody. This was gonna be tougher then he thought. A few minutes passed and Juinor asked something cody wasn't expecting.

"Cody can i have a kiss" Cody was shocked to hear this. He leaned close and was about to kiss him until. "Ew Cody What the fuck!!!" He pushed Cody away. Confused he asked "you said you wanted a kiss right???" "i meant the Hershey's Kisses not your gay kiss!!!!" Cody was a bit embarrassed "Oh...s-sure i guess" He gave the whole bag to Juinor. He was so close. So.. So close...there is only one thing to do. He got the Card he brought from the store earlier. He inhaled and Exhaled. Then he wispered to ken "Wish me luck..."

"J-Junior may i ask..why is your girlfriend isn't here yet Doofy is almost over." Junior looked down, "I dont know...shes...late" Joseph and His ex looked at eachother. They new Juinor was stood up. "i think you got stood up" Joseph said. "NO she is just late!" Juinor snapped at Joseph. "Calm down its ok if you got stood up actually" Cody explained in a gentle way posspossible. "So getting stood up on Valentines is ok!!!! I WASTED 20$ ON THAT BITCH!!!"

Cody was scared at this point he wanted to wait to tell him...but its too late to turn back now. "Well...i got something for you...just in case this happen so...here" Cody gave Juinor the card. Juinor just stared at it. "Cody? What is this?" "just take it" Cody said desperately. Juinor got the card and it was Thomas.. "wha-"

Thomas and Train Valentine Card...since your...supposedly girlfriend left you waiting i thought ..you and i could be...well together...you know" Cody smiled at him. Then Juinor crumbled the paper and threw it at Cody. "Ha nice prank Cody" "P-Prank!?" "Yea it was a Prank wasn't it" Cody stood there not awnsering Juinor's Question. "R-right...Oh Come on Cody stop being gay especially twoards me!!" Juinor yelled then Joseph got in "Yea dude your creeping him out"

Cody just looked to the side and said "give me a chance..please" Juinor scoffed "No is a no just stop" "Give me one chance please!" Cody was very desperate this time. He isn't going down without a fight. "No Cody im _NOT_ gay, _I_ don't love you, _You_ are being weird and you will always be weird who on earth would go out with _YOU!!!"_

Cody was almost crying. Yes he was always a jerk to him but this was more painful...why...Cody felt sadness then he snapped at him "DONT YOU GO JUDGING OTHER PEOPLE JUINOR! HEAK A FUCKING GIRL SET YOU UP ON VALENTINES DAY, AND MY SISTER DIDN'T LIKE YOU, ALSO BRITKNEE DIDN'T FUCKING LIKE YOU EITHER SO INSTEAD OF ASKING WHY NO ONE WOULD GO OUT WITH ME TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF!!"

At this point Everything was going downhill. Joseph and his ex hid behind the couch to avoid this conflict. "WELL AT LEAST IM LIKEABLE UNLIKE YOU CODY!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE KEN"

"HE IS A DOLL YOU STUPID F-"

"HE ISN'T A DOLL HE WAS THE ONE THAT CONVINCED ME TO TELL MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!"

"I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU OR YOUR KEN DOLL!"

"WELL I DO CARE ABOUT YOU JUINOR BUT YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE A FUCKING JERK, YOU NEVER NOTICE WHATS IN FRONT OF YOU"

"..Shut up"

"YOU HAVE FRIENDS WHO SUPPORT YOU"

"...Shut up!"

"YOU HAVE A CHEF WHO IS LIKE A MOTHER TO YOU AND YOU TAKE HIM FOR GRANTED"

"...Shut Up!!"

"AND YOU HAVE SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY LIKES YOU AND WOULDN'T ABANDON YOU FOR 20$ HEAK EVEN A NICKEL BUT YOUR TO BLIND BECAUSE YOU ARE A BITCH JUST LIKE THAT GIRL THAT STOOD YOU UP!!"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP"

With that Junior punched Cody in the face. Juinor had no regret of doing this. When cody got up he had a bruise on his right cheek, and his right glasses lend was cracked. Cody looked at Juinor in shock.. why would he do this this was not supposed to happen. Why is life unfair. Why cant he learn to love.

"Get out" Juinor said in a very tone voice. Cody just got up took Ken and walked outside "..Fine buy the way i .. _had_ somthing for you in the kitchen ..not that you fucking care..." and with that Cody left the room. Then the house. "I dont care" Everyone stood there. Silent ...it was like they finished watching a horror movie...or something else.

Outside Cody knew it be a long way home. He sighed and looked back at the house "Oh Juinor...of you only knew...what you just did to me"

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Juinor,Joseph, and Joseph's ex at the table it was dinner time. It was burned Mac N Cheese. It was quite at the table. Juinor was not eating his food, he was just playing with his food. Joseph is eating but rather slowly, after what happend he is considered if Juinor is ok. Joseph's Ex ate like everything is normal. It was awkward silence for a while. Chef PeePee knew this wasn't normal.

"Are you gonna eat your burned mac and cheese?" Joseph asked. "Im not hungry for Burend Mac and Cheese" Joseph gave a worried look. "Juinor do you want something else" Joseph asked again. "No..." Junior was silent ans still played with his food. They all sat there for a good 10 long minutes of silence. Then Chef PeePee spoke.

"Ok whats with the awkward silence, usually Juinor would make a mess or make annoying noises, or you brats messing around" They all looked at eachother exept Juinor. "Well something happened upstairs while watching Doofy" Joseph told him. Chef PeePee groaned, "did he break something". Joseph looked at Juinor then to Chef PeePee "well you could say that".

"GRR what the hell did he break!" It was silent agian then Joseph spoke. "A friendship??, Trust?????," Chef PeePee was confused "wait what?!" "Well Cody asked Juinor to be his valentine then it went **whistle noise** down the drain" Chef PeePee still didn't understand till he remembered

"Oooooh Cody yea he told me that at the store" Then Juinor glanced at Chef PeePee. "And you didn't told me" Juinor said in his tone voice. "Well he told me to keep it a secret but why do you ask?" Juinor did awnser Chef PeePee's question he got up and went twoards his room.Chef PeePee, Joseph and His ex wanted to see why is Junior acting strange. Was he hurt or did he regret what he did?

"Is he ok" a voice was heard, It was Joseph's ex. "Well i dunno, i never seen him like this". "Wait you talk!?" Chef PeePee said in confusion. "Yea dude its not like she is mute!, also why do you care?" Joseph turned to his ex and she sighed "Well..i guess when i left you for him and then he didn't like me anymore and neither did you i guess..i can see why that weird kid is sad, the difference is i have moved on.." Joseph knew what she ment then realized "You think he will move on?"

"Honestly i dont think he can..but i hope he will...well i gotta go my mother is waiting for me".She almost got up until Joseph grabed her arm "Um..hey...we are still Friends right, i dont like you romanticly no im over that but..can we be friends??" She didn't know what to say but at least he showed some consideration "Sure..." After that she left

"What was that all about" Chef PeePee Questioned, "I dont know but its over, just hope Juinor is alright.." Joseph signed and he looked at the ground. "Man romance is weird" Chef PeePee Exclaimed. "Yea you can say that agian" Joseph responded

Juinor was in the bathroom washing his face and looked at the mirror. "Heh you think your so special huh, then why the fuck are you feeling this it... was his fault, ...ungrateful..." he told himself... "WHY DO I FEEL LIKE SHIT I DONT UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON ITS ALL YOUR FAU-" He punched the mirror but failed to break it "Ow! Fuck!!...that was alot easier in my head..." Rosalina came all of the sudden to hear whats going on. "Mario are you ok?" Juinor looked at the woman, he didn't feel like completing her.

"Im Juinor not Mario..." He said. "oh ok cuz Mario went to the doctor with Jeffy" "Wait doesn't the doctor come here also why does he need to go?" Juinor asked. "Well Brooklyn T Guy was helping a woman in labor so he couldn't come to our house also, Jeffy broke his arm" Rosalina said, She noticed that thekid looked down, as if a puppy was sad. "Hey you ok kid?"

"Im fine...im fine" Rosalina crossed her arms "oh really then why did you scream? hm?" "um...i feel ...sick..." Rosalina simply glared at him. Juinor sighed he had to tell someone. It was at eating him. "Ok..But promise not to tell" he told Rosalina. Rosalina pretended to zip her lips and lock it. "Your secret is safe with me" "ok..but lets go in my room.." "oh...um ok?"

For what it seemed like hours it was only 20 minutes. Rosalina was suprised to see to see this boy feeling like this, he was a jerk but mabye just mabye he has a soft side. "Wow and he just left". "I told him to leave , he mentioned a gift downstairs but i didn't find it" "Was it in the bag" She asked him. "yea why?" Rosalina got something out of her pocket. "Because i thought Mario gave it to me, its beautiful look" What she held was a small pinkish red box. When she opened it it played music...it was a music box, it sounded neat that you could sleep when its on. "Is that a music box?" Juinor said stuttering. Rosalina smiled "yea...neat isn't" Juinor looked at it..he frowned

"its gay..." Rosalina smile faded. She looked at him...she knew whats wrong now.. "Juinor..do you feel anything in your chest or stomach?" Juinor lifted his head and he looked at her. "Yea?? is that bad?" She sighed and sat near him. "welp thats guilt" "You mean as in i feel guilty that i ..." "...yes...im afraid so" Juinor snapped agian "BUT WHY WHY WHY!, WHY WOULD I FEEL GUILTY FOR THAT...GAY DWEEB!!" "W-Well...you seem down...and i thought.-" "IM ANGRY DAMMIT!" Rosalina then stopped him when she asked "Angry at who?, Cody...or yourself"

Juinor calmed down. He couldn't awnser that, but she was repeating it. "...i guess...myself.." Junior began to feel bad and he let all the anger out ..its over, but he started to cry "Juinor are you ok?" Rosalina said in consern "Y-yea..i-i-i just..i don't know why i feel dull and emotional now..." "Well do you want him as a friend-" "Duh Joseph and I are friends with him its a trio thing"Juinor ranted. Rosalina continued "...i was going to say...Want him as a friend or more than that..." Junior scoffed "You're kidding right?"

"Well he is right..i guess, you always chase for people who dont love you that you forget that some already loves you for who you are" As soon as Rosalina finished her setence Junior fell silent agian. It took a good 3 minutes for him to response. "Im not gay...nor i dont have feelings for him..." Rosalina simply sighed,

"Juinor...you have to apologize to him...and whatever happens after that remember, break it to him gently, i understand you dont like him and thats ok you dont have to like him..., but if you do..well i guess i hope ot works out."

Junior smiled at her, "Thanks.." he hugged her and she hugged back. "So...do i apologize now or"

"Eh whenever you want", Juinor let go of her then smiled "well i guess im gonna apologize now..its eating me alive" Rosalina tilts her head, "Guilt right" "yep". And with that Junior got something and he was heading to the door. "Wait dude are you ok?" Joseph asked and Chef PeePee' asked "where are you going?"

"Well im ok but i need to apologize" Joseph was shocked "You...apologize!?...wow idk if you're the real Juinor or not" "Yea"Chef PeePee added "Well..i mean something was just eating at me like...i dunno...but i know how to solve this... wait one second". He went to his dads room to ask him something then he went back and told Joseph and Chef PeePee he is going to a sleepover at 'Patrick's House' saposablly obviously lying. and with that he left. "

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile Cody was walking home, and he was both upset and depressed. He just wanted Juinor to love him back..of course he can't, Juinor just thinks about himself and no one else, his soft side, well he lost hope of it. "Ken...im sorry i was looking for another man, i knew you where truly the only one for me" "Ken dont blame yourself its my fault not yours..you didn't do this its me who is blind" "Ken...just forget about Juinor and I its never going to happen..just accept that" He started to cry silently he is both hurt on the inside and out. .. " Couldn't this day get any worse!"

Just as he said that it started to rain. Damn it was a bad day for him, Now he is all wet he continued walking home it was still a long way till he gets there. He had given up now. All he could think of now is the words..He used to love him but now he just hates him, more than usual. Why, he thought. Cody heard someone walking behind him, he turned and he saw ...Juinor?!

"You!, What do you want did you came here to insult me!" Junior flinched..Cody was so angry.. "...wait" But Cody interupted him. "Or did you want to punch me agian!" Cody said with more anger, Juinor tried to plead "Cody wait please" "Or do you want to be right like always". Cody waited for an awnser but Junior was quite. "WELL!?" Cody asked.

Juinor inhaled. "Well..i just came here to say...im .." Junior mumbled that last word. Cody didn't know what he wanted to say. "What!?" "Im..." "Junior?...speak up" "Im...Sorry..ok". Cody in suprise awnserd "Wait what?"

"Cody im sorry ok, yea your a geek and weird and just plain ..idk, but...i felt...what was the word...guilty for what i just did ok.." Junior meekly said. Cody looked at him, then he spoke "Well you should!, you always do this to be but..less or sometimes more worse!". "Well i was-" Juinor was interupted "And why would you feel guilty now!"

Juinor sighed "well i guess your right, i never realize what i have until i lose it, look dude i don't expect you to forgive me, i just wanna be friends agian ok..."

Cody stood there he already saw that he was truly guilty. But that didn't change that he has small feelings for him. He wanted Juinor to love him back... but he knew Junior wouldn't accept that even after what happend...or can he? "Juinor...i... forgive you but i still l-" he was interrupted when Junior hugged him. This was good yet strange Juinor never hugged Cody its weird but, nice. They let go and they stared it got a bit awkward until Cody said "Ok im going home before i get wet" Then Juinor followed Cody.

Cody turned around to see that Junior is following him. "um why are you following me you are suppose to go home and,.i just wanna be alone now" Juinor replied "Well i was going to spend the night at your house to make it up to you but if you don't i will just be on my way home" "wait Really..you and me..a sleep over" Cody smiled

"Yes BUT dont be weird ok, just because i apologized doesn't mean i like you like that" Juinor remarked. Cody smile faded, but then grinned. "i can't promise that but sure...". Junior groaned but he followed Cody to his house, when they entered Judy went to talk to Cody. "Hey Codykins,its raining and oh my goodness you're wet" Cody just frowned. "Well i know mom but can you get a towel please" Judy went to get towels for Cody then noticed Juinor with him.

"Hey Cody is that your friend?" "Um yea mom" Cody responded. "Oh well hello agian its nice to have you over" She said in delight. "Uh yea.." Junior said in a mock voice. "Well Codykins me and your father are going out to worship the north star" Judy said as she went to get her husband. "Wait what" Juinor asked in confusion. "Just leave them they are doing their thing, its takes a while to argue with them" Cody responded. A few minutes passed Cody's parents left but they left him some reminders of what and what not to do.

Now Cody was left alone with Juinor its awkward but Cody didn't mind. Juinor got bored quickly. "Um..Cody is there anything fun here like seriously" Cody was thinking for a bit, shit he jad nothing fun buuut, he had some movies he could watch, they weren't recent movies but decent. "Why dont we watch a movie" Cody asked Juinor. "Um sure, depends actually" "oh well its just a Disney movie," Juinor nodded and Cody puts the CD in.

He sat at his couch while Juinor sat in the ground. "Hey Juinor you can sit up here if you like" . Without a response, Juinor went on the couch and sat continuing to watch the movie. Cody, smiled at him, he still had feelings even after what happend, but was it the time? no..probably ...mabye. It was a 40 minutes into the movie, Cody was getting sleepy, he hasn't stayed up alot since that cookie bet. Juinor was still watching the movie, he turned to Cody and he was half asleep, "Cody hey are you sleeping or something?". He got his attention, Cody quickly looked at Juinor. "huh?, oh um kinda, its past my bed time"

Juinor scoffed, he saw him stayed up more than that but it was his home and he was trying to be _nice_ now. "Then lets go to sleep i guess..." Cody just yawned. He went to the tv and turned it off and then he went to his room. Juinor stayed at the couch. "You are not going to sleep in my room" Cody asked. Juinor just looked at him, he was a bit mad. "Cody, thats gay, just let me sleep on the couch ok." Cody sighed. He closed his room Door. Juinor just looked at the door, he just came here to make it up to Cody for what happened no weird stuff. He let himself get comfortable on the couch before he went to sleep.

Cody was in his room and he held Ken close to him. He kissed him and then he feel asleep. A few minutes later some one woke him up. It was Juinor.

"Juinor why are you here?" "I need to ask yoy something its been annoying me and i need awnsers" Cody looked confused, might be a homework thing but he wasn't sure. "what is it?" Juinor was silent for a moment. It was awkward why was he going to do then then he spoke. "when you said you, loved me...question..why?" Cody was suprised to hear this from Juinor, was he...was he?. "um..Juinor w-why do you want to know".

"Well..i was thinking, What someone told me and well i admit im not the...best but after what i did to you for who knows how long why do you like me.." Cody didn't respond, instead he hugged his friend. Juinor did nothing for he was expecting an awnser, then Cody spoke, "Honestly i question that myself, but ..i guess i look past your jerky side and look at the soft side of you"

"Soft side??" Juinor questioned. "Well its that side of you where you care for show your simpthy and careing for someone or something". Juinor lets go of Cody. He looked at him, he had no response to that. "Um..I dunno..uh...i caint say i like you back but...well i-" Cody interupted his setence. "It's ok... spare me the details,". Once again awkward silence, this went on for minutes. Juinor broke silence and sighed "Cody..i dunno if im being honest with myself but...i may sorta...kinda...forget it" Cody knew what Junior is going to say. So he decided to let him go on.

"You know you don't have to be ashamed to tell me," Cody laid a had on Juinor's but Junior pulled away. "I-i...im just don't know ok i dont like you but..but.i just dont know ok its all weird now..." Cody once again hugged Juinor. Juinor didn't understand this yet, was it love or just pity. "Well you will know and i wont push it" Cody said. Cody let go of Juinor and smiled. "Besides we are friends ...right" Cody asked. Juinor smiled back "Well that means more mom jokes for you" Cody grumbled, yep everything is back to the way it was now.

After that Cody fell asleep and Junior slept on the Couch. For now i guess its just platonic friendship. Not alot has changed but Junior was more careful to what he says to both Cody and Joseph. He had friends who are always by his side no matter what happens. He was glad to have friends like these.

 **Ok this might he the ending or if you guys want a more satisfying ending or something like that just tell me and i will do it and then that will be the ending sooooo**

 **this ending or other ending ( and i mean by other ending is when Junior finally decided his choice)**


	6. Chapter 6

Soft side?" Juinor questioned. "Well its that side of you where you care for show your simpthy and careing for someone or something". Juinor lets go of Cody. He looked at him, he had no response to that. "Um..I dunno..uh...i can't say i like you back but...well i-" Cody interupted his setence. "It's ok... spare me the details,". Once again awkward silence, this went on for minutes. Juinor broke silence and sighed "Cody..i dunno if im being honest with myself but...i may sorta...kinda...forget it" Cody knew what Junior is going to say. So he decided to let him go on.

"You know you don't have to be ashamed to tell me," Cody laid a had on Juinor's but Junior pulled away. "I-i...im just don't know ok i dont like you but..but.i just dont know ok its all weird now..." Cody once again hugged Juinor. Juinor didn't understand this yet, was it love or just pity. "Well you will know and i wont push it" Cody said. Cody let go of Juinor and smiled. "Besides we are friends ...right" Cody asked. Juinor smiled back "Well that means more mom jokes for you" Cody grumbled, yep everything is back to the way it was now.

After that Cody fell asleep and Junior slept on the Couch. For now i guess its just platonic friendship. Not alot has changed but Junior was more careful to what he says to both Cody and Joseph. He had friends who are always by his side no matter what happens. He was glad to have friends like these.

 **9 years later (** they are around 17 or 18 years old by the way)

Its been years. They are in High school. There was a few changes between the friends, Jr still teased Cody but Junior Kept his promise. Joseph was netrual on this, but he also teased Cody. Juinor grew fond of Cody through the years, of course he still hanged out with Joseph and his other friends, although he practicaly spends more time with Cody. He usually tutors Juinor, and after that he plays video games, built pillow forts as if they where kids, or just do the randomness of things. Sometimes Juinor got them both in trouble at times. Of course Cody didn't like it but he tolerates Juinor's actions. Juinor knows he started to like Cody more. Even though he said that they stay friends but Juinor knows that he loves him. He just doesn't know how or when is the right time.

Juinor, Joseph and Cody where at Jrs house watching TV. It was getting dark, but it was Friday so it didn't matter of they stayed up. Cody on the other hand was getting sleepy. Jr decided to drive him home. When they got home Jr and Cody saw a note from his mother.

 _going out to find a butterdish with your father. we will be back in the morning Codykins . love your mother_

Cody scoffed and they both entered the house. "Hey Jr, thanks for taking me home" he said as he sat on the couch. Juinor smiled and sat beside him. "N-No problem" he stuttered. Juinor knew he liked Cody, but is he ready for this? his he ready to have a..relationship with a guy he teasted for his whole life. His mind says no,but his heart says yes. Cody's hand brushed against Jr's. Cody looked at Juinor... Juinor looked away , a blsush across his face. Why did he had to be cute now. Why is Cody the one he feel for. A fire in his heart that cant be put out. Juinor looked back at Cody agian, this time his face was closer. Many thoughts passed his head. was he going to kiss him, or just keep staring at him..should he kiss him?, does he want to kiss him.. Silence broke when Cody spoke

"Jr...remember when..um we where kids and um my sister came over and you started crushing on her..." Junior wasn't expecting that..yet he might know where his is going. With a gulp he said "um..yes..." Cody continued "and remember well..you trying to kiss her but instead you kissed me.." Junior was panicking in his mind, why is he asking this..unless. "t-thee times to be exact y-yes". Cody got closer to Juinor. Juinor was leaning on the Couch and Cody on almost on top of him. Was he really going to do this., is he going to let this happen. "I wasn't lying when I said you where a good kisser..and i remember that kiss and...i wanted to do it a agian for a long time...Juinor i-" before Cody could finish his setence...Juinor was kissing him, passionately. The same kiss he remembered. Gentle, sweet kiss. Cody kissed back. Everything felt like it has stopped. Fire finally put out. Time meaning nothing now. It felt like a while before they broke. Juinor looked at him, and chuckled. "I love you too...im just gonna stay here for a while..". Cody smiled and nuzzled him . He stopedas he had a relization. "W-Wait, your dad is gonna be mad that your staying here for the night". Junior laughed, Cody didn't expect that but then agian Juinor was full of suprises. "He wouldn't mind, besides he doesn't even know when im missin". Later that night, Juinor was sleeping with Cody in his room. Juinor was in Cody's arms. _He looks so peaceful._ Cody thought. He looked at Ken where he was sitting on the counter. Cody smiled at him "thanks for believing in me ken" he wispered. Cody kissed Juinor's forehead. He feel asleep _. If only i knew what your dreaming about..._

 _ **The End**_


End file.
